


Secret Santa gift fic

by Elibeli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BAMF! Yuuri, Dorks in Love, Gift Fic, M/M, Neko-cafe, Sucky title is sucky, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elibeli/pseuds/Elibeli
Summary: Yuuri, Yurio and Victor spend a day in Tokyo together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sucky title and I hope this doesn't disappoint too much.  
> It's been over ten years that I hadn't written a fanfic and so I tried to get back into the game writing something for this fandom.  
> This fic is written all in dialogue since that's what's always given me the most difficulty and I wanted to overcome this weakness of mine.  
> To whomever is my Secret Santa: I hope you like this and merry Christmas!

"Can someone explain why I also had to come?"

"Because dear Yurio, it's Yuuri's NHK competition for this year's GPF and since you have already qualified for the GPF you're free and can come with us so we can all visit Tokyo together as a family!"

"WE ARE NOT RELATED YOU RETARD!"

"Temper, temper Yurio!" "

"MY NAME ISN'T YURIO!!!!"

"Victor... Maybe you shouldn't tease him so much. I'd actually like to have a relaxing day out for once. After all I haven't had many occasions to visit Tokyo either and I'd prefer not to remember it as another noisy day. Please?"

" Of course my love! Whatever you want!"

"Ugh... You'll both make me barf..."

"Yurio!...."

"VICTOR, Enough please? Look! How about you go look at those figurines you wanted while I take Yurio to the Neko-cafe and we all get back together in an hour? Hmmm?"

"But... I wanted to look at the different cosplays with you...."

"Don't pout Victor.... Don't look at me like that... Victor! ... Okay, I... I... I'll do something of your choice with you tomorrow okay?"

"Well... That DOES sound interesting~"

"Ugh... You are both disgusting. You shouldn't talk about your kinky sex escapades with a minor present you know? Especially when that minor is me... Actually you shouldn't discuss it with anyone present."

"That wasn't...! I didn't mean...! It was just...! ... So... We'll meet here again in Two hours okay Victor?"

"Hahaha! Very well darling. See you later! But first..." 

... ...

"JUST GO ALREADY AND STOP IT WITH THE PDA YOU!!!!"

"See you later Yurio! Behave for mommy and Daddy will get you something nice okay? Bye my Love! I'm looking forward to tomorrow!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY DAD!!! AND F****K OFF ALREADY!"

"But you didn't deny Yuuri being your mommy?"

"GO AWAY!!!"

"Hahaha! Byeeee~"

...

"Finally! Oi! Pig! Stop looking so disgustingly sappy and take me to this *Neko-cafe* thing!"

....

"Stop grinning I said!"

"Sorry Yura...."

**Later in front of the "Neko-cafe"**

"So, what do you think? Do you like it?"

"They are... So cute...."

"I'm glad you think so, so... Should we go inside?"

"Yes!"

"Alright. So let's go get the-"

"Well, well, well... What do we have here? A pair of faggots out on a date?" *sniker sniker*

"Oi! Who are you calling faggot you fucker?"

"Yura... Just let it go. We should simply go into the cafe, okay?"

"What did you call me, fairy?"

"You heard me. Baka!"

"Please, we don't want any trouble. Come on Yuri. Let it go."

"You! You little... Grab them!"

... ...

"So. As I was saying, we don't want any trouble okay? I just want to go to this nice cafe with my _friend_ and you are going to go on your way and be polite from now on. Okay?"

"YES! WE ARE VERY SORRY"

...

"Well, now that that is out of the way, let's go inside hmmm?"

"What....? How....?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what! You just... Like... Flowed or something and next thing I Know those three guys where immobile in the ground! Was that Karate or something?"

"Hahaha.! No, that wasn't Karate. That's Aikido. I learned some when I was in high school. Unfortunately those where not the first rude people I met who think that Figure skating is somehow demeaning to my manliness. After I got roughed up a couple of times my parents wanted me to stop skating to keep me safe. Since I refused my parents and I made a compromise. I learned how to defend myself and I could keep on skating. And since as a professional athlete I can't get into some fistfight I simply learned how to defend myself to maximum effect with the least force necessary. Now, let's go or we won't have much time to spend with the kitties."

"...so cool...."

"Hmm? Sorry did you say something?"

"Nothing! Forget it lets just go already!" (Note to self: get some self-defense classes)

**.... Later back with Victor ....**

"Yuuri~! Look! Look! I found this wonderful Sailor Moon costume that will look simply ravishing on you!"

"VICTOR! Not so loud! And I'm not wearing that!"

"But you said you'd do whatever I wanted~ right?~"

"I'm not wearing that! DONT TAKE IT OUT OF THE BAG!!"

"Yuuriiii~"

"No! Victor.... Stop looking at me like that.... I'm not wearing it! Victor stop it! ....Victor... Ugh! Fine! But only tomorrow and then we are burning it!"

"Yay~"

"... I take it back... You are a not cool... You are wiped."

"What?"

"Nothing.... "

...

"Hmpf! Just look at those faggots! They think they can just show their depravity to the world..."

...

"Twice in one day? What are the odds?"

"What are you talking about love?"

"Nothing."

"Really? You aren't keeping secrets from me hmm? Should I tease the truth out of you later?"

"Hey! You freak! You should keep your disgustingness away from decent folk! Why don't you just go and die already?"

...

"So... I'm going back to the hotel. See you guys later."

...

"??? Now that's unlike Yurio to not jump to the defensive! What did you do to him? Did he overdose on catnip or something?" " Nothing? I think he just realized today that I'm not as helpless as I look?"

"IM TALKING TO YOU, DON'T IGNORE ME FREAKS! I'M GOING TO...."

... ...

"That was hot..."

" !!! Victor!"

" Really Hot.... I want to take you to bed right now and let you manhandle me..."

"... How is that any different from normal?"

" Yuuri~ You always find new ways to inspire me~. I have the perfect routine for your next short program Yuuri! It's going to be about Eros, virility, a Warrior's spirit! It's going to be perfect!"

"... Let's first finish this GPF okay?"

"...Yes, although it's never too early to prepare, you are right. But when we get back to the hotel I still want to climb you like a tree and fuck you six ways of Sunday~ because that display just now really inspired~ me."

"Victor!"

"What? Can't I appreciate my fiancé's charms?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I like you?"

"I'm handsome, famous, your idol (don't think I haven't found out that you are a hardcore fan Yuuri, your sister and Minako told me everything), a sex God and I love you more than anything in this world?"

"...*sigh* I love you too."

"Lucky me!"

"... Dork. Come on, let's go look at the Christmas lights in the park. As much as I like Yurio I miss spending as much time alone with you as I want."

"Oooh~ Possessive, aren't you my love?~"

"Well, yes. After spending so much time chasing after you and finally catching you I'd prefer if you hadn't accepted Yurio's demand to coach him too."

"Hmpf... That's so that you won't think to leave me again! Since I know you look at him as your rival and how possessive you are~ You really had me worried when you declared you where retiring last year you know?"

"I already said sorry... Besides its not like I was going to let you go completely. After all, we are getting married whether or not I still compete."

"Well, yes. But I'd still have been broken-hearted to see you hang up your skates. I much prefer to keep on skating with you. Oh! By the way. The costumes for the Exibition skate have arrived~"

"... I love to skate with you too, you know that. But if next year you try to put me into something so flimsy and feminine again I'll strangle you."

"Hahaha... You'd never! But you'll look delicious in it! Besides, You love me too much!"

"True... So I'll simply let Yurio do it instead."

"He wouldn't either as much as he would like to. He likes having a choreographer of my caliber at on speed dial too much to kill me."

"... Then I'll take Makachin with me to my room and let you sleep alone for a week."

"!!! No Yuuri! You can't! Maka! Not Makachin! And you know I cant sleep without you now!"

"Yeah... That would be too cruel.... But still, if you try to get me into such a costume next year I won't pair-skate with you again."

"Yuuri~"

"No, Victor!"

"Fine. As long as you stay by me and never leave me~"

"...Dork..." *kiss* "let's go home okay."

"I already am <3"

(laying on the floor forgotten "Ouch...")

End :)


End file.
